The Incredibles - The Battle of SkyTower
by NAFC19
Summary: The Incredibles are called to action following a bomb threat at the city's newest skyscraper; SkyTower. Violet POV. Minor Incredibles 2 spoilers. But basically just the name of the main villain. Nothing major. T to be safe.


_**I don't own anything to do with Disney/Pixar or the Incredibles.**_

I'm only going to say this once.

Villains _suck._

They suck the big hairy walnut.

Twenty-two days ago, an unnamed villain (that many believe was long time elusive prick _Bomb Voyage)_ planted a bomb in the sixty-second floor of the brand new SkyTower precinct in Metroville.

Mom and Dad insisted on us responding to the situation, as the police would not allow any of their officers in until the bomb squad arrived. Who were based in nearby New Horizon. Two hours away. By jet.

And the bomb, conveniently, had a nice ninety minute timer on it.

So we got suited up, climbed in the Incredimobile (just saying the name sends cringe waves into my brain) and shot downtown to the SkyTower.

This place was modelled after the Shard in London. It's a self contained mini city, if you will.

Dash was excited. His first 'real' mission since the whole 'Screenslaver' kerfuffle.

Mom and Dad were tense. And I was staring out the window at a building. If we weren't back in time, my date with Tony was gone. He was already a bit mad about us leaving to get those bad guys in the car a while back before our first date. Not mad, per say, but a bit upset over my, ahem, skewed, priorities.

Anyway. We arrived in the precinct of the building rather quickly.

"Everyone got their earpieces set up?" Mom asked.

A chorus of 'yeps' followed the question.

"Great. This is what we do. Dash, your father and I will go in through the front. Violet, you stay on the ground, keep back the civilians, and put a forcefield around the building in case it comes crashing down."

"Great." I said.

Dash smirked at me.

I would call him a f***ing s***head but I'm trying to be nice.

"Ready?" Dad said. Nods all around. "Let's go!"

We all clambered out of the car and sprinted past the police road blocks. The cops had already evacuated a five block perimeter, so there was nothing for me to do, really. Mom, Dad and Dash ran into the building.

"How long until it blows?" I asked one of the officers milling around nearby.

"We estimate twenty-seven minutes." He replied.

That's not much time.

I said into my earpiece, "Guys, there's only twenty-seven minutes on that bomb. You need to get to it quickly."

"Thanks, Vi. Will do." Came Mom's voice.

I sat with my legs crossed across the street from the base of the building. I knew when they reached the floor because a pane of glass was broken and shards rained down upon me, accompanied by Dash waving at me from sixty-two floors up.

I put up a forcefield and sat with my chin resting on my palms as the glass finished raining.

I heard a small explosion up above and looked up. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. That couldn't be the actual bomb, surely.

You know one thing that nobody talks about? You don't need to maintain a 'perimeter' when the cops have already turned up. They do that for you!

"Excuse me, miss." I was interrupted from my train of thought to a boy, probably about Dash's age, standing behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Are you one of the Incredibles?"

Don't make me say it.

"Yep. That's me."

"What's your superhero name?"

"I don't have one."

"You should get one."

"I'll remember to keep that in mind." I said. "Oh, yeah, this building may blow up soon so you should probably head out that way." I finished, pointing towards the cop.

"Okay, thanks." He said and ran off.

"Great." I said. At least he didn't ask for an autograph.

I heard some muffled voices from my earpiece. I strained to hear what was being said.

"About eight and a half minutes, Bob, what do we do with it?"

"Throw it out the window?"

"And kill our daughter? No."

"Let's disarm it."

"If this is Bomb Voyage's work, then this sucker ain't getting disarmed. The second we touch it it'll blow."

"There's no other exits." Dash spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The explosion destroyed all of the other exits."

"Uh, oh."

That last voice was mine.

"Vi, what's the situation down there?"

"Nothing. Not a damn thing is happening down here."

"Well, tell us if anything develops."

"I will do that for…" I trailed off.

"Vi? You okay?"

"Oh, shit!" I said as I saw the smoky figure of Bomb Voyage emerge from the main exit.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled and went to make a forcefield. Before I could, he slid a device towards me, which exploded and sent me flying backwards into a brick wall.

I slammed into the ground and coughed. I groaned as I pulled myself up and saw through blurred vision Bomb Voyage disappearing into the sunset. Figuratively, of course. It was nearly noon.

He wasn't here to take out a building. He was here to take us out.

That would explain why the bomb was so high up. It wasn't on the foundations at all! It was to trap us up there!

"MOM!" I yelled into the earpiece.

"What, Vi?"

"Bomb Voyage just appeared out of the entrance. He was here to kill us, not the building!"

"Oh, shit." Dad said.

"Three and half minutes." Dash said.

I stood up shakily and the cop rushed over to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I said and looked up in horror as I saw Dash leaning out of the window, trying to concoct a plan to escape.

No. No. No. No!

"Two minutes." Mom said.

"What do we do?" Dash asked. I could almost hear the tears welling up in his eyes.

"We throw the bomb out!"

"That could actually destroy the building. With it here, it will just destroy a couple of floors."

"AND US!"

"Look. Either we die and save the rest of the buildings around here, or possible destroy a number of city blocks. And our daughter."

"NO!" I said into the earpiece.

"There's no other option."

"There's always another option." I said.

Silence.

"One minute."

"Not this time." Mom said.

"You can't die!" I yelled.

"We just might have to."

"NO! NO! I won't let you!" I yelled.

"Thirty seconds."

Mom, Dad and Dash walked up to the smashed window. I saw the desperately sad looks in their eyes even from six hundred and twenty feet below them.

"Fifteen seconds."

"No…" I said desperately as the timer continued to tick down.

"Ten seconds."

I looked around desperately for something. Anything. Something to use to get them down. If I was up there I could use a forcefield to lower us all down…

"Five seconds."

Holy shit. A FORCEFIELD!

I ran towards the middle of the road and threw my hand up, desperately hoping my aim was true.

A purple field began to form halfway up and slowly grew until it enveloped all three of my family members.

"Two seconds" was the last thing I heard before they were encased in the impenetrable-even-by-radio-wave forcefield.

I pulled the forcefield away from the building and focussed all of my energy on building the biggest f***ing forcefield I'd ever conjured.

I gently lowered my family down with my left hand and tried to make the building sized forcefield bigger with my right.

Despite my best efforts, it was faltering. I wasn't strong enough.

I dissipated the forcefield from my left hand and threw it into bolstering the bigger one.

I managed to _juuuuuust_ get it big enough to cover the whole building. And just in time, too.

The bomb exploded with a massive shockwave that sent ripples through my forcefield. Ever fibre of my body burned with the sheer effort required to keep it up. All I know is it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

The muscles in my arms, however tiny they may be, tensed up and I was sure they'd come away from the bone. Or tear my arm off.

I screamed with the effort behind it. The first shockwave was the worst. The rebounded shockwaves weren't much better.

I could feel myself beginning to falter. Whether I'd die from this was to be determined.

I changed position and held on as best I could. This field was going to collapse soon.

I shut my eyes and screwed up my face to force myself to keep going. I soon began to flicker between visible and invisible.

Had no idea that was a side effect of too much forcefield effort, but there you go.

Soon enough, though, the shockwaves stopped. The shrapnel hit the ground. The building was still mostly intact.

And my forcefield crumbled like Mom's best rhubarb and apple crumble.

I collapsed onto my knees and struggled to stay in that position. I'd be lucky if I didn't vomit.

I've never made one that big before. I was happy with that effort.

It was only when Dash charged out of nowhere and knocked the wind out of me while screaming about how awesome I am that I realised I was successful with saving my family.

Mom and Dad picked me up and hugged me so tight I thought I'd be snapped in two. Dad has that effect on people.

"WOOOO!" Dash yelled.

It was all a blur after that.

All I know is, I was in bed maybe an hour later. And that's all I care about.


End file.
